COMBINATION OF PB AND KNO3 IN A MOLAR RATIO OF 5:1 FOLLOWED BY HEATING NEAR THE MELTING POINT OF PB YIELDS KNO2 IN ~85 % YIELD ON WORK UP. KNO2 IS SUBSEQUENTLY USED IN THE SYNTHESIS OF ELECTROPHILIC AMINATING AGENTS. 1-CHLORO-1-NITROSOCYCLOHEXANE AS AN ELECTROPHILIC [NH2+] EQUIVALENT. THIS REAGENT CAN BE USED FOR THE ELECTROPHILIC "AMINATION" OF CHIRAL AUXILIARY BASED ENOLATES AND, IF PREPARED WITH 15N, WOULD BE USEFUL FOR THE SYNTHESIS OF CHIRAL 15N-LABELED AMINO ACIDS. OUR CONSTRUCTION OF 1-CHLORO-1-[15N]NITROSOCYCLOHEXANE FROM POTASSIUM [15N]NITRITE INVOLVES TREATMENT OF AN AQUEOUS NITRITE IN A SOLUTION OF BICARBONATE WITH SULFUR DIOXIDE FOLLOWED BY THE ADDITION OF CYCLOHEXANONE AND WITH STIRRING FOR 1 H AT 55 ~C AND AFFORDS THE CRUDE OXIME. ISOLATION OF THECRUDE MATERIAL FOLLOWED BY CYCLOHEXANONE REMOVAL IN VACUO AFFORDS THE OXIME IN 60-70% YIELD. THE CRUDE MATERIAL IS THEN TREATED WI TH CHLORINE UNTIL A COBALT BLUE COLOR PERSISTS. THE YIELD OF THE LAST STEP IS ESSENTIALLY QUANTITATIVE. THIS MATERIAL DOES NOT NEED TO BE PURIFIED IF USED IMMEDIATELY. THE THREE STEP PROCESS FROM K15NO3 TO 1-CHLORO-1-[15N]NITROSOCYCLOHEXANE DEVELOPED PREVIOUS YEARS WAS USED ~10 TIMES THIS YEAR TO PREPARE THIS VALUABLE INTERMEDIATE.